


Kill Your Darling

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	Kill Your Darling

提着肥料走回田地时，Brenda正和Vince靠着个木棚闲聊。  
“嘿，Thomas。”Vince点点头，举起手中的不锈钢杯子，“要来一口吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”Thomas浅笑着摇手，一路走过他们，走过建房子的Minho一行人，走过砍南瓜的Frypan，终于停在木屋后那片向日葵地。这是他伤势恢复后安排给自己的第一份任务，为Newt种一片向日葵。他当了Newt的太阳太久了，久到忘记了那个人才是自己的光芒。  
向日葵的生长速度很快，才种下两个多月，就长出金色的圆盘，仿佛那头柔软的金发在秋风中飘扬。

他汗流浃背，却在阳光下劳作到忘记了时间。回过神来已是傍晚，这天是周日，避风港的人们会聚在一起生一堆篝火共同谈笑野炊。

“怎么现在才来，你这个逊客？！”Minho笑没了眼，显然酒意阑珊，拿着串烤鸡胸肉走过来，没轻没重地在Thomas后背上狠拍了两下。  
“去施肥了。”他边回应边跟走过来的朋友们碰碰手。来到避风港将近三个月，这些人还是把他当成个可怜的大宝贝，仿佛所有人都要来摸一把安慰一下才能内心安宁。

“喝点吗， 菜鸟？”Gally脸上全无笑意，倒是带着种紧张，把玻璃酒瓶塞进Thomas手中，顺势俯下身子凑到他耳边，“你去哪儿了？”  
“议事厅后面，给向日葵施肥。”  
Gally半张着嘴环顾四周，“我早上去看过了，还是那样。”  
“嗯。”Thomas漫不经心地回答，对着嘴直接喝起Gally的自制酒水。谁能想到他现在竟迷上了这味道。

然后就像每个篝火之夜，Thomas又喝多了。  
离开迷宫后身体日渐强壮的人褪去少年的青稚，愈发有了成熟男人的刚硬味道。但他此时弯曲脊背坐在角落，手中攥着那枚已被摩擦地锃亮的子弹项链，面容隐在阴影中。  
Brenda拍拍Minho的肩，两人一齐走过去坐在Thomas身侧。  
“哥们儿，还好吗？”  
Thomas抬起脸，疲惫地笑笑，酒精熏红的双眼带着些迷蒙与无助，却还是没放任那层水雾冲破眼眶，只揉了揉下巴告诉他们我没事。  
最近又把头发剪短的Brenda担忧地盯着男人脑后。她把Thomas当成兄长一般喜爱与关怀，着实难以就这么看着他强颜欢笑着消沉下去。Newt和Teresa的死把笑容从Thomas脸上一起带走了，尤其是金发男人，她还记得备战营救Minho的半年间，他们并肩绕着营地散步，在夜空下静悄悄地牵手，偏僻的角落中交叠着偷吻。

轻轻长叹一口气，Brenda捏了捏Thomas后颈，“你得放他走。”  
“嗯？！”不料Thomas触电一般直起身子，警觉地看着他，“什么放他走？”  
Brenda讶异地抽回手，“就是......你得试着走出来了，这样下去只会越陷越深的。”  
“......哦——”他宽心似的舒口气，“是啊......”  
“Thomas，Newt一定希望你能快乐轻松地继续生活。”  
“嗯，谢谢，Min。”

他睁眼躺着等酒意消散，趁所有人都沉在睡梦中时蹑手蹑脚走出大屋，沿着小径到达墓地。  
Newt的墓碑前放着一束枯萎的卡萨布兰卡，是他放的。这花还是上星期潜回Last City时偶然在一间废弃的小后院找到的，花语是不要放弃深爱的人，回忆，与傲然的死亡。  
还有一层含义，是负担不起的爱。  
Newt，我的爱，你负担得起吗？

 

第二日正午，大家各有各的忙碌或消遣，恰是一天内最无暇顾及他人的时光。Thomas离开了Aris研究机械的房间，再次踏上那条小路。这次他直接经过墓地，穿过后方的树林，在岩壁间拐了几个弯，终于到达那间匆忙搭起的密闭屋子。

Gally听见脚步声便探出半个身子，冲这边招招手。  
“还是没变化。”  
Thomas走进黑暗的房内，只能借着些许日光勉强看出里面的人影。  
“嗷呜——！”嘶哑的吼叫伴着牙齿在空气中碰撞的不详声音传到耳边。一股陈腐的血腥味也跟着扑面而来。Thomas没在意，径直走了过去，点上挂在角落的煤油灯。

一个纤细扭曲的身影显现在昏黄的灯光下。

“嗨，Newt，你感觉怎样？”他抽抽鼻子走近那个人。  
回应他的只是喉咙中含着呼噜声的低吼和扑上来的咬合动作。

Thomas几乎是虔诚地注视着每次扑过来都离自己的脸只有五厘米的人。瘦削的脸上蔓延着青紫色凸出皮肤的血管，被污血染黑的嘴唇，浑浊的双眸，金发则被脏污揉杂得看不出颜色，鬓角甚至有一小块被他自己揪的秃斑。  
他不会得到回答。这个人，他已经不能称作人了。那双曾闪烁着多种情绪注视自己的眼睛，此时只装满怒火，迷惑，兽欲。初起病时片刻的清醒和理智早已荡然无存。但是这对于Thomas来讲都无所谓，即使Newt永远是这幅样子，他也不会允许他再次放弃生命离开自己了。  
至少他一直以来是这样决定的。

Newt的身体被Minho他们带回避风港后曾一度下葬，装在个简易的木棺中，埋得不深，很容易就挖出来了。他是在被埋葬三天后挖出的。Thomas起初没抱什么幻想，他只是想把那具纤细却充满力量的身子再拥进怀中一次，不论是否已经发臭腐败。令人吃惊的是，尸体保存完好，甚至没生蛆虫。他连夜用闲置的木板在后方偏僻的山谷夹角搭了四方的小木屋，天蒙蒙亮时，瘫倒在角落的尸体发出奇怪的咕噜声，抽搐着开始活动。  
那个疯狂朝自己扑过来撕咬的身影让他喜极而泣。

“你知道他在这里会完全转化吧？”Gally叉着胳膊，压着嗓子说。  
“......”Thomas的喉结上下滚动，“无所谓。”

血清并没有用。这是意料之中的事，Thomas的记忆逐渐恢复，他清楚这种酶类制剂没能低温保存会迅速失效。他们观察了很久，Newt的情况只是越来越糟。也曾尝试给他极小剂量输血，暂时抑制了恶化，但他们不能冒着严重溶血反应的风险给他输治愈剂量，避风港也完全不具备制作血清的条件。

就这样吧，再观察一阵子。Thomas总是这么说，一拖就拖了三个月。

告诉Gally也是他立即作出的决定。虽然他对那个高个子曾质疑过，憎恨过，甚至起过杀意，但不能否认面对Newt的问题时他是唯一一个能帮助自己并且保守秘密的人。  
Vince不会允许把狂客带回避风港，即使这个人是Newt。与其让他在避风港被拴上链子像条疯狗被众人围观怜悯，还不如就这么在这里独属于他。

Last City一战后，Thomas的心境彻底改变了。当然，他还是那个他，热情，善良，有些急躁，稳重中带着点孩子气，是大家的掌中宝。但在内心深处，埋藏在层层叠叠回忆下那不为人知的一角，早已随着珍重之人的离开而变质。他为Newt带来一束卡萨布兰卡，告诉不知在何处游荡的灵魂，永远也别想逃离。他不会再对Newt温柔了，不会为了什么“害怕忘记”就允许那人把枪管指向自己。Newt若再想离开，就算折断他纤细的手脚，把他钉起来做成娃娃，也在所不惜。

Gally望着Thomas又陷入沉默的后背，心中不禁一阵发毛。

“Thomas......这样耗下去也不是办法——”他还是说出来了。果然，那具静止在Newt面前的身躯一颤，转过来的脸带着些寒意。  
“难道要再杀掉他一次？你能下得去手吗？”  
“如果有必要的话，是的。”Gally神情严峻。  
“不行。”Thomas酒浆色的眼眸一暗，“如果他不活着，就更没有考虑他的意志一说了。莫非你真的相信天堂？让我告诉你，Gally，要是真的有该死的上帝存在，Newt这种人怎么会染病？”  
他咄咄逼人地说完这段，揉搓着下巴思索了一阵，“其实，他还是有希望恢复的。”  
“什么？”Gally的目光重新亮起来。  
“你还记得有种叫HIV......算了，总之就是很多年流行的一种血液传播的病毒，就像闪焰病毒。那种疾病可以通过血液接触传播，也可以通过性接触传播。唾液等体液，都含有病毒体。相应的，如果是有免疫的人，应该也会在体液中有抗体吧？”  
“你是说......”Gally挠挠脑袋，“给他喝你的唾液？那也太恶心了吧？”  
Thomas用看白痴的眼神瞥了他一眼，“经口咽下体液按吸收率算估计要让他喝一桶，而且我很怀疑他现在消化系统是否还有功能。”然后他再次看向似乎挣扎到疲倦，双目无神呆呆站在那的Newt，“我说的是性交。”  
Gally沉默了。  
“现在不是能让Newt做选择的情况。”  
“......我明白了。”高个儿男人突然就妥协了，“反正你们以前也...你明白我的意思。能让他恢复的话，当然，当然......”  
他像劝说自己一样不住点着头，把腰间防身用的手枪塞给Thomas后有些恍惚地走了出去。

 

Thomas撒谎了，他的理论没有WCKD的实验支持，根本不能确定能否治愈Newt，不如说无效的几率极大。他也从未和Newt发生过肉体关系，正如他们从未确认过什么别的感情。是的，他们曾暧昧地指尖交缠，曾玩笑般躲在阴暗处在彼此唇上落下个轻吻，但谁也没说破什么，谁也没想证明什么。但天知道他曾多少次梦见Newt后湿着底裤醒来。他渴望Newt，想要让那个人在他身下哭喊，剥去那层纯洁美好道貌岸然的外皮。就算只有这具身体也好，就算是没有感情的狂客也好。就一次，让他占有Newt。  
即便那种行为可以称作强暴。

“Newt...Newtie......”他的嘴唇微弱地颤抖，泄露了他的内心是多么挣扎以及渴望的事实。  
金发男人被铁链拴住手腕及脖子，缠绕金属的部位已被他的挣扎和攻击勒住伤痕。

Thomas毫不犹豫地走到Newt身后，在对方扭头咬自己之前卡住他后颈的部位将人猛地按倒在地面。  
“嗷——咔——咔——！”男人拼命扭动，却无法挣脱Thomas的钳制。若不是Last City一战时体力消耗过大，Thomas也不至于难以制服狂客化的Newt。  
他迅速单手收短Newt脖子上的链子与地面的铆钉之间的长度，让对方即使挣扎也无法站起身。接着粗鲁地扯下Newt身上还套着的紧绷的警卫服，一直向下拉到Newt的臀部和一条腿完整暴露在秋季微寒的空气中。

“咔！——嗷哇哇哇——”狂客似乎意识到自己受到了冒犯，抽动手脚原地努力翻转身子扭着头持续咬合动作，马上就被Thomas按住脑袋砸上木板地面。  
Thomas用膝盖死死压住Newt的膝盖后窝，手掌贴上青白色，周边布着几根血管的臀肉。啊——他轻闭双眼。尽管皮肤发凉发硬，却还是如他想象那般细腻，令人着迷。虽然有强行灌水和无渣营养液，Newt还是越来越瘦，最近更是无论如何不愿进食了。Thomas能从他掀起的上衣下看到肋骨清晰的痕迹。但他的臀部还是那么圆润挺翘，五指的挤压间能感受到弹性。  
欣赏片刻后，Thomas空出来一只手，向上面“噗”地吐了口唾沫，湿润的手指滑进臀缝，趁Newt静下来的瞬间突然插入一根手指。

“唔——！！！”陌生的疼痛让狂客绷紧肌肉，上身抬起，一时都忘记了挣扎。  
这一声让Thomas的下体瞬间充血肿大。  
干涩的黏膜包裹着Thomas的指节，穴口的紧缩几乎要绞断他的手指。往插入的部位又吐上些唾液，手指的活动勉强顺畅了些。  
Newt的脸被强制贴在地上，因疼痛的刺激而面容狰狞，随着Thomas手指的开拓发出“咳，咳，咳”的类似窒息的声音，口水在皮肤下晕开一片。  
食指在肠道内盲目地转动翻搅，按到凸起的腺体时，Newt整个身子都原地弹了一下。Thomas露出笑容，他清楚闪焰病不会影响人类原始的欲望，当时郊外的闪焰城中的男男女女也是整日翻滚滥交。他执着地去揉搓那个位置，Newt便随着他的手指活动一下下地抽搐，本不停乱动的手脚也瘫软在地上。穴口慢慢放松打开了，Thomas趁机挤进第二根手指，翻搅抽插，并能感到柔软的内壁渗出了滑腻的液体。

等加到三根手指时，Newt已经完全不再挣扎，上身紧贴着地面，口中发出含糊的哼唧和呜咽。那双浑浊发黑的眼睛因快感蒙上薄泪，苍白的皮肤也泛上红潮，而被Thomas压住的下半身也下意识小幅度摩擦着地面。  
Thomas的下身已经坚硬难耐了。他抽出手指，体液粘在穴口发出“啵”的一声。他解开裤子掏出粗长的老二，在Newt戒备的空当顶开穴肉长驱直入。

Newt发出一声凄厉的哀鸣，像上岸后濒死的海鱼，用尽全身力气抖动翻腾拍打着地面，双手向后疯狂抓挠，不一会Thomas小臂上全是伤口，但这也无济于事，后穴内的火热肉棍越进越深。强烈的疼痛让狂客尖叫地嗓子都哑了，这只能让Thomas更加兴奋。尽管阴茎被磨得生疼，他还是不顾身下人是否适应就摆着胯撞击起来。  
“唔——咳咳......”  
又发出那种窒息一样的声音了。  
Thomas没有心软，但对方因疼痛夹紧的后穴让他也不好受，便探手到Newt腰胯与地面之间，粗暴生涩地抚慰他的茎身。那上面大概也布满血管吧，手指的皮肤可以感受到凸起的纹路。Newt的阴茎是什么颜色的呢？是否也想他的皮肤一样白皙得令人心疼？  
“呃，唔——哈——哈——”狂客的指甲扣进手心，掐出数道血痕。黯淡的金发搭在眼上，嘴巴张开急促地抽着气。

“操！Newt...Newt......啊，哈——”柱身的海绵体被紧致肉壁挤压摩擦的快感在下身爆炸漫开，极致的舒爽让Thomas红了眼睛，喘息愈发粗重，粗大的凶器不受控制地进出越来越快。

肠道中混着唾液和两人的前液，又湿又滑，还有Newt外周皮肤已经失去的炽热体温。这温度让Thomas有些感动，提醒他Newt还活着的事实。纤细修长的身子随着撞击无力地前后晃动，连接处发出激烈的啪啪水声。  
Thomas发着狠地揉捏Newt的囊袋，强烈的刺激使狂客发出变着调的叫声，悠长颤抖，像是发情的母猫在深夜发出的那种令人毛骨悚然的声音。Thomas被这声音激得血液都冲进大脑，意识都模糊不清，只有耸动的下身仿佛化身成了脱离他肉体的诡谲生物，粗暴地反复抽插凌虐红肿的穴肉。他肯定是把Newt弄伤了，每次抽出时都能看到肉柱上沾着黑红的血渍。紫红色的茎身和苍白的臀部皮肤形成强烈对比，视觉刺激把Thomas变成了比狂客更没有理智的野兽。他脑中没了温情没了爱意，只有熊熊燃烧的浴火，热烈地燃烧，要把身下这具肉体烧死才好。

“咔——嘶......”Newt几乎开始抽噎了。就这样吧，就这样，我们一起死在高潮中。Thomas卡在Newt后颈的手掌加大力道，纤细脆弱的脖颈受到如此的压力，本就呼吸不畅的狂客愈发痛苦，咳嗽着在快感中流淌生理性泪水。

他们起伏的动作太大，简陋的木屋发出不详的吱呀声。Thomas甚至期盼着屋子倒塌，让他们暴露在日光下，让山谷，万物，上帝，都瞧瞧他是如何这样残忍又忘情地操着自己深爱的狂客。

柱身摩擦到几乎麻木了，每每被带出的肠肉也逐渐充血，不断被碾压的前列腺肿胀起来。  
恶狠狠地撞击最内里数次，Thomas猛然挺直上身，畅快地在Newt深处射精。他忍了太久，期盼了太久，精液一股一股喷进脆弱破损的肠道内，射得Newt跟着痉挛。  
“你也得射出来，Newt。”他低哑着嗓子，无情地命令可怜的狂客。用几乎要掐软对方的力度狠狠撸动Newt的下身，不一会狂客也射出来质感异常带着些血丝的白浊。

他埋在Newt体内喘息，压在身下的男人只是小幅度颤抖着不再动弹。  
高潮余韵褪去后，Thomas打量着对方。被地面磨破的下巴露出一片血红，腰臀部满是自己掐出的青紫手印，被强行撑开的穴口周围更是黏满混着黑色血块的粘液。

比快感更令他窒息的罪恶感浪潮般铺面而来。Thomas突然就意识到，不论自己如何凌虐Newt，囚禁他，强上他，都不能改变这是一具没有灵魂的野性躯体的事实了。真正的Newt早已离开，真正的Newt请求自己杀掉他，真正的Newt的双眼明媚清澈，仿佛能透过它看到整个星河。  
这是Newt的行尸走肉，而Newt不想这样。他有自己独立的思考，甚至比Thomas更有主见。

Thomas趴在Newt后背，胸口那道被Newt用刀扎的伤口恰好与Newt前胸的伤疤在同一直线，他们的伤口重叠，就像一把长刀将两人穿透后串联在一起。  
Newt死去的那天，Thomas也跟着死了。  
他没权利让Newt活着，也没理由放任自己苟且偷生。  
什么能让他快乐呢？他不知道了。  
没了Newt，快乐和痛苦一并消逝了，逐渐扭曲恶劣的灵魂，还是他自己吗？  
他也不过是行尸走肉罢了。

Thomas捡起动作中滑到角落的手枪，单手拉下保险。盯着那个金色的后脑勺，顶胯又是一撞。狂客呜咽一声，没了别的反应。  
瞧，你真的只是发情的母猫了。  
他再次抽插起来，阴茎坚硬无比，却没了快感，只剩满是苦涩的单纯运动。

枪口抵上Newt的太阳穴。

杀了Newt，再杀了残破不堪的自己。做了这样的事，他是无法跟着那个纯洁美好的人一起上天堂吧？但那没关系，他会像一直以来那样，鲁莽地冲进天堂，抓住Newt，再带他一起坠入地狱。  
食指扣在扳机上。  
深爱着你，才决定杀死你。  
金色的脑袋仿佛察觉到了危险而微微颤抖。

“...TO...MMY......”

沙哑，失真的声音从地板冒出来。  
食指缓缓用力。  
“Tommy...？”  
操！不是幻觉！  
Thomas猛地把Newt的脸扳向自己，虽然布着血管的面庞仍然狰狞可怖，那双眼睛却变得清澈，褐色的瞳仁写满迷惑和惊喜。

Thomas愣愣地注视了许久，然后猛地把枪扔了出去。黑色的火器滑进阴暗的角落。  
嘴唇残暴地压在Newt微张的嘴巴上，亲吻粗鲁且毫无章法，舌头强行撬开呆滞的牙关进去翻搅吸吮，交换了满嘴的血腥味。透明的清液顺着脸庞留下来，舌尖被咸涩的味道刺痛。

但他在唇齿交融间闷声笑起来，哼哼哼的音调，诡异又深情。

离黄昏还有很久，他有信心在那之前治愈Newt。

 

END


End file.
